Eddy (Ed, Edd and Eddy)
Summary Eddy is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy and the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-A to 8-C Name: Eddy Skipper (his last name is not known) Origin: Ed, Edd and Eddy Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Mind Manipulation via Hypnosis Wheel, Time Travel (Seen here), Flight, Surface Scaling, Stealth Mastery (Snuck into Kevin's hat undetected. Can sneak into other places successfully), Body Control (Can conceal himself in places that he wouldn't normally fit in), Energy Projection as Professor Scam, Enhanced Sense of Smell, Powerful bite force, Preparation (Very good at improvising and making scams), Elasticity (Can stretch his body in inhuman ways), Fourth Wall Awareness, Incredible Pain Tolerance (Survived the trails of The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge, which requires him having his leg painfully waxed, his elbow banged repeatedly against metal cabinets, crawling through thorny bushes while naked, being smashed between boulders styled after Newton's Cradle, falling from the top of a tall cliff, being rammed by a train, and getting slingshot over a distance hard enough to shatter the ground upon impact. Had his entire stomach chewed off by a toy, but was only concerned about how it ate his cereal) Attack Potency: Varies from Small Building level to Building level+ (Can easily harm Ed and Edd. Can destroy solid concrete walls and trucks) Speed: Superhuman (Outran Kevin's bike, which is very similar to a motorcycle. Also outran a car. Is the fastest of the Eds, as he is usually seen in the front whenever the trio is running) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can uproot a fire hydrant. Has been shown multiple times casually lifting Ed and Edd with one arm each and uprooted a house from the ground by jumping on a jack. Can nonchalantly lift a bed over himself and throw it at Double D. Can support his entire body weight with his tongue, as well as Ed, Double D, and a vacuum cleaner on top of a bowling ball. In Sir Ed-a-Lot, he spun a wheel of several heavy objects, including a refrigerator, a rowing boat, a table and chairs. Pushed half of a trailer house with Kevin pushing on the other side. Can lift Ed and use him as a weapon) Striking Strength: Varies from Small Building Class to Building Class+ Durability: Varies from Small Building level to Building level+ (Survived the final trial of The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge. Consistently tanks hits from Ed) Stamina: Incredibly high (Can still go on even after receiving several wounds all over his body. Went through all of the life-threatening challenges that were required to earn The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge and lived to see another day) Range: Extended melee range (couple of meters) Standard Equipment: The Eds' bicycle, his yo-yo *'Optional Equipment:' Hypnosis Wheel, Professor Scam suit Intelligence: Average (He has came up with creative ideas for most of his scams which earned him a lot of money, and in most cases, he's a great liar. He was able to create an entire city out of cardboard in less than a day with the help of his friends, and he also has a wide and immensely knowledge of pop culture. While he has horrible grades (getting straight Fs on his report card), this is more likely due to his laziness and bad attitude). Weaknesses: His scams often backfire due to Ed or his own incompetence. He is also stubborn, impatient (Was angry from waiting for a 1-minute microwavable burrito to finish heating), hot-headed, cowardly, and overconfident. Is very insecure about his height. However, it is likely he overcame all of his faults after Big Picture Show. Feats: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby Rose’s Profile (Eddy had a day of prep, speed equalized, Pre-Timeskip Ruby, 999M starting distance) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ed, Edd and Eddy Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Category:Elasticity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Surface Scalers Category:Energy Users